Beautiful
by Accidentally 0n Purpose
Summary: Everything can become an addiction. To Clary it's drugs, the only thing that can separate her life, to something better than her reality. That is, until she overdoses. Jace Lightwood is the person everyone wants to be, or be seen with, he's rich, popular, and the hottest guy at St. Xaviers. He's also the one that save's Clary's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**A/N I'm really hesitant to put this in T, because it contains tough subjects which include drinking, drug abuse, self harm, profanity and other things. (Which will be used more in later chapters and I do not support any of these things) Be wary that rating may change. Also major OOC. If you guys think I should change the rating please put it in a review or a PM.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot**

The bell rings, the first one , but she makes no attempt to leave her stall. Her eyes bore into the writing scribbled onto the bathroom stall, and profanity glares back. Her red hair hanging over her face. Covering all but her dull green eyes, she hears the taunting again, louder and the laughing evades her head, it feels like its enclosing her, suffocating her. She covers her eyes a whimper escaping her pale lips, a small sound that makes the laughing worse. Now taunting, the malicious smiles of her classmates burn into her mind. She looks down and shakes the pills, there's two of them. Two perfect pink pills,and the laughing stops.

* * *

_The sirens echo through the streets. Everything was so different. The world felt cleaner, as if they she could finally see the truth behind everything. She felt the familiar heavy feeling that settled in her stomach, and goosebumps covered her arms. She let out a groan and a small whimper. She spun around staring at the shadows once still, now moving in a grotesque fashion. That's when she saw them. Ghastly figures stepping from their cocoon of darkness. She could see them so clearly, their beady eyes and r__azor sharp claws. Big and small body's, some crawling others slithering. She screams, they're coming for her and yet there's nothing to do, her legs give from under her and she hits the ground her palms scraping against the cement. "You can't hide from us little girl"` they sneer, their voices wrapping around her in a ferocious manner, making her paralyze with fear. "Get away from me!" She screams again, scrambling away from the disgusting creatures, everything about them radiated death and a rotting smell filled the air. "Holy fuck man, is she high?" A voice said, a voice that seemed so very far away, yet she didn't listen her attention glues on the sickly creature that's making its way towards her. "bones to crack, blood to drink" it purred. She screamed, a blood curling scream that made one of the guys back away into the club "Call.. Ambulance" another voice seems to say, but even farther away "Hey! Where the hell are you going?!". The creatures advanced their body's twisting grotesquely, in ways that weren't possible, what seemed like acid poured form there mouths, bubbling and foaming dripping from there rows of sharp teeth. She didn't know what happened, how they came it was like a horrible nightmare that she couldn't wake herself from. Strong arms grabbed her and hauled her to her feet. Lights flash, burning her eyes. The body's of the creatures visible now backing into the darkness they once came from, they shrieked as the light touches their skin, and she hears the sizzling of burning flesh. She grabs to one of the arms, spinning around to face her savior It was an angel, her golden angel._

* * *

Her breath is uneven, the memories of that night still burn into her mind. Clary swishes the pills her eyes vacant, now shining as she remembered the memory. Sliding the pills into the plastic bag she stuffed them into her backpack. A sharp ringing sound startles her, and the sound of girls brings her back from her reverie. The doors swing open and the sound of heels clicking against the floor are followed by laughing and excited chatter. Clary rested her head against the stall, closing her eyes so she tried hard to keep the memories from resurfacing. It's useless, she knows this, but she can't help but trying.

**A/N Ok so that's the first chapter and again, please tell me if you would like the rating to change. You can tell me now or in later chapters. By the way, this story was inspired by the song Beautiful by Christina Aguilera please check it out!**

**Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary's POV first person.**  
**8th Grade.**

"Clarissa Morgenstern or should I say Fairchild" Kaylin sneered, "wasn't your dad the one who got arrested last year?" her voice was full of fake innocence as she stared deep into Clary's eyes. She stood hands on her hips in front of a kneeling Clary who was furiously snatching her loose papers off the floor, when a foot pressed down on one. She looked up hesitant at first, but once she realized who it was she ducked her head, letting the strands of red cover her face. "Are you deaf or something?" She asks rudely. The subject of Clary's father was something not taken lightly by the now known as Fairchild residence.

It was the reason for so many living room fights and long silent dinners. So she ignored her, instead pulling at the paper from under Kaylin's foot until she released it and standing up, dusting invisible crumbs of her pants. "What? cat got your tongue?" She said, stepping in front of Clary. Clary looked down at her shoes, she knew saying something would just fuel Kaylin's taunting, so she kept quite keeping her gaze locked on the ground. Kaylin leaned in, towards Clary's ear, she didn't understand why Kaylin hated her so much, it came from nowhere as if her sudden hatred was something developed over one night, and who knows maybe it did. "You're pathetic" She sneered, then turning on her heels she stalked off, to join up with a group of kids who just emerged from the school's entrance.

* * *

**Present Time**

After what seemed like forever, the girls who were busy giggling in the mirror and fixing there perfect hair left. The bell rang a long time ago, and I finally made my decision, summoning up enough courage I pulled myself off the cold hard floor. My body groaning in protest the whole way. My head spun and I had to lean against the stall for support. I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair while taking calming breaths. I desperately wanted to take my pills and just forget about everything. I knew I couldn't, one rule I had was not to take the drugs at school, it was a risk I was not willing to take. The second bell rang and I swore under my breath, I stumbled to the doors and yanked them over. The halls were empty, other than the few students trying to rush the class, not paying me any attention. My second period class was English which luckily wasn't to far.

Mr. Starkweather our sad excuse of an English teacher was busy talking animatedly to the many rows of kids all bearing the same bored expression. I quielty slipped into the room only to be confronted by Mr. Starkweather "Glad to see you finally decided to show Miss Fairchild" he said sarcastically. Mr. Starkweather was an older man with graying hair and a hooked nose he limped around on a cane for it seemed his left leg was hurt in some way. "Glad to see you care" I mutter making my way to the back of the room. Sadly for me I have to walk past Kaelie, who decides it would be funny to stick her high heeled foot out, obviously being the klutz I was born as I don't see her foot and stumble over it dropping binders in the process. There are a few snickers from my classmates as I get up from the floor gathering my things. I catch sight of _her, _and she rolls her eyes at me and turning back to her conversation with whatever girl sat beside her.

"I'll be handing back you're tests, from last week" Mr. Starkweather picked up a stack of papers that were resting on his desk "May I say that these were one of the most disappointing tests I have ever marked, and that most of you will have to do some extra work if you want to bring up your horrible excuse of a mark." There were a choir of groans at the news. He gave each kid their test, and by the looks of it most of them seemed to want to rip there test to shreds and the other few students, happily grinned. It was our English test from last week that I didn't bother studying for... At all.

"Ahh here we are Miss. Fray" he said all to happily as he placed the sheet on my desk, a **D-** was circled onto the paper. I looked up to see him grin smugly "Make sure your parents sign this" he said, then stalked off. I groaned, stuffing the paper into my bag. I didn't even get why he hated me this much, it's not like I was the worst student in the world. "Not happy with those marks short stuff" said a voice from behind me. I recognized that voice without needing to turn around. "Fuck off, " I say. He chuckles

"Feisty are we?" I turn around, glaring. "What do you want Jordan" I say, Jordan was a tall guy with brown hair and a lean figure. Most girls find him extremely handsome, but I though he was more of a douche. "I just heard you groaning and I thought you needed a friend" he says innocently, flashing me a dazzling smile. I rolled my eyes when a idea came. "Hey anything interesting happen at the party" I ask nonchalantly, knowing if anyone knew what happened it would be him. He frowns as if my answer has taken him off guard "No why? I heard someone called the police don't know why though..." He trails off. I sigh with relief "no nothing..." I say and turned around in my seat.

"I hope you all understand that I'm not lying when I say most of you will need extra credit to pass this class" Mr. Starkweather says leaning back in his chair, clasping his hands together. "Extra credit..." Kaelie responds more to herself then anyone else, other than being a total bitch Kaelie was well, A definite stereotype to blondes everywhere, she has blue eyes that always seemed to be either taunting or confused, and an annoyingly curvy figure. She was also, not the brightest crayon in the box.

I just rolled my eyes, knowing that girl was completely hopeless. "I have decided that each person in this room who failed, gets to write up a 5 page essay explaining the concept behind Romeo and Juliet" The majority of the class groaned, me included. After a few seconds of people's complains

Mr. Starkweather clears his throat and continues, "Now that that's settled" The door swings open and interrupts his explanation. A first glance at the silhouette and I let out a groan, because now my life officially can't get any worse.

With all his gold and glory, Jace saunters in, late as usual. I didn't want to look at him, but I still couldn't help it. He was, I can admit attractive, with his tousled blond curls, toned body and perfect tan skin that seemed to glow like the sun. OK .. so maybe he wasn't attractive, but instead more of a god impersonated. But looks can be deceiving, that I knew for a fact. Once upon a time I guess you could say I liked him just as much as any other girl, but that was before everything changed, that was the times when I was naive and stupid.

He sauntered in and sent a dazzling smile to the girls at the back. You can practically hear them swoon and sigh at his very presence, and if that's not enough he then sends a wink and they erupt in giggles. Mr. Starkweather clearly not amused at his display glares at him before speaking "You're late Lightwood"

"Doesn't seem like I missed anything too terribly important" he replied taking a seat behind me. My face automatically heats up from remembering what happened at the party. Mr. Starkweather just rubs his hand against his forehead. The bell rings, and the kids who didn't fail get up and book it, leaving the rest of us to suffer.

Before can say anything, Kaelie speaks yet again. "Excuse me but can we hurry this up, some of us have important things to do you know" she says flipping her hair and staring pointedly at Mr. Starkweather.

"You can hardly call fucking Sebastian important" Maia Roberts muttered, Maia is the only actual person I get along with. Jonathan, Sebastian's friend, elbows him, who flips him the bird in response. I grin looking back at Mr. Starkweather who is fuming, "you kids are unbelievable" he growls, throwing his hands in the air as if giving up. "Well if we're done here..." Jace says getting up from his seat, with a board expression. Mr. Starkweather spins around "You, sit" he demands. Slamming a detention slip onto his desk. "Anyone else" he yells. From behind me I hear Jordan get up with a start, obviously he slept through the whole class. His question was met with complete and utter silence, "Ooh are we playing the silent game?" Kaelie's eyes widen, then she laughs "oops I'm out."

Luckily for us, he just let's us go reminding us of the essay which is due in a week from now.

**A/N I know it's been forever since I updated, but I was really busy. I tried to make this chapter longer for you guys and I hoped you enjoyed it. Hope you had an amazing Holiday and consider this a late gift :p **

**Please**** review and tell me if you want me to continue:) Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

One classes later I was maneuvering my way through the many halls until I reached a door at the end of one of the halls. The letters on the door were bold and read "School News Committee/Club". Nobody joined it, because it wasn't a club, well not really. Anybody who's been in this school knew the two most feared people weren't exactly looking for new members. I silently opened the door to a small plain room with one fluorescent light hanging from the ceiling, the walls were painted brown as was the carpet, and inside was a desk with two stools and a computer. A musty scent filled my nose as I searched my backpack for a small key. Rows and rows of school pictures, flyers and utensils(scissors pencils etc) littered the desk. To anybody who walked in it looked just like what the lettering on the door said, but I knew better. Pulling out my key I headed towards the door at the back of the room. Looking around I slowly slipped the key into the lock and turned, until I heard the familiar click. The door opened, and the familiar hushed murmurs filled my ears. "Look who decided to show up," a silky-smooth voice said, I knew who it was before she stepped out of the shadows, exposing her blonde curls, sharp blue eyes and extremely pale complexion, Camille was a gorgeous girl, but was as wicked and cunning as a snake. "I don't understand why I wouldn't Camille" I replied setting my bag down on the ground glaring at her. "Well with that stunt you pulled, I wouldn't think you'd be coming for more _muñeca_." A Hispanic voice replied smoothly.

I turned to face Raphael, he was tall and lean with a strong jaw and a killer smile, he was leaning against the far wall. His arms crossed over his toned chest and dark hair covering his chocolate-brown eyes. Unlike Camille, Raphael had tanned skin due to his Spanish heritage. "You know that's highly unlikely" I respond, his eyes darken. "Do you understand what could have happened if they found out we were a part of it?" Camille snapped, "they came searching you know, luckily Jordan was able to keep them stashed at his place. All because you were being an irresponsible bra-"  
"That's enough _amor_" Raphael says harshly, silencing her. Camille sends me a death glare and disappears into the shadows, as if she was never there. Raphael turns to face me, "she's just worried" he says, and I snort.  
"Well, she has a weird way of showing it" I mumble before taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"She's right though" he says pulling up a chair.

"Which part?" I ask casually. Slipping my hand into my back pocket and fishing out the small packet.

"You being irresponsible, you knew the consequences of getting caught,"

"I was having a rough night" I murmur.

"At Isabelle Lightwoods party?" He responds angrily. "How did you even get in?"

"It wasn't exactly a closed off party" I respond, glaring at him. I was in no mood to discuss what happened, especially not to the person who sold me the drugs.

"What wasn't a closed off party?" a voice asks from behind me. I groan,

"what's he doing here?"

"His schedule was switched" Raphael answers leaning back in his chair.

"Aww come on Fray, don't act so disappointed to see me" Jordan responds putting his hands on the back of my chair.

"Why is everyone so set on calling me by my last name" I exclaim.

"Because its such a beautiful last name" Jordan replied mockingly. I look up and glare at him. He goes over to grab a chair and pulls it over. "So what's the gang discussing today," he asks, then looks around "wait wears the bat" Raphael shoots him a withering look.  
"Come one Jordan don't call Raphael's lover that" I reply grinning at him. He chuckles,  
Raphael just sigh's, "what are you two here for anyways" before I could say anything Jordan answers,

"well, I'm throwing a party so-"

"You're throwing a party!" I laugh and he glares at me. "What a great party that'll be" I respond sarcastically.

"You know I was going to invite you, but now you're just being rude" he says, flipping his hair.

"Go on" Raphael says obviously impatient,

"I'm going to need the party package" he finishes.

"You have a party package" I ask Raphael.

"No.." He responds, confused.

"Like you know the _good_ stuff" Jordan says wiggling his eyebrows, Raphael just rolls his eyes then turns his eyes on me.

"The usual" I say nonchalantly,

"Didn't I just sell you a whole pack of those?" he asks.

"Well yeah, but did you forget who checked my house" I remind him.

"Who checked your house!?" Jordan asked, surprised.

"How do I know it's safe I give you more?" Raphael inquired , ignoring Jordan.

"Come on Raphael" I plead, I needed these drugs and he knew it. Raphael looked quizzically at me then, turned to get up and headed to the back of the room, Jordan stares at me a if I should explain our little exchange, instead I ignore him completely and wait until Raphael returns with a brown bag.

"Last chance" he hands me the packet of the pills. I sigh in relief as I take them and hand over the money.

"You won't regret this" I promise and examine the pills in my hand.

"I hope not" he murmurs.

* * *

"I'm bored" groans Aline from beside me, her arms thrown over hear head as she bathed in the warm sun. Her long dark hair spilled around her and her eyes were closed. Simon and I were sitting in the meadow playing eye spy, when she spoke. "Let's do something fun" she says rolling over and propping her head on her hand. "Like?" I suggest, she sat up and played with a strand of one of my curly red hair. "We should go into town" She suggested and Simon snorted, "What?" she snapped,

"You know we cant do that" he replied, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Yeah Aline, don't want them thinking i'm even more crazy" I reply

"It's so stupid! Just cause they can't see us doesn't make you crazy" Aline said stubbornly then flopping back on the vibrant green grass.

"It actually does" I say, "where were you through those mental health videos we watched?"

"Dead" she replied her voice flat. I tensed up immediately, my eyes flickering to the ground and Simon let out a groan,

"way to be a mood killer Aline" he grumbled.

"What, apparently we are" she said shrugging.

"You're not dead and you know that" I say running a shaking hand through my hair. Aline looked at me with her almond shape brown eyes, in the sun it she looked gorgeous healthy and most importantly alive. "Obviously I'm not dead because that death would have been gruesome" Aline says as she tries to re lighten the mood "I meant to say were just dead to humans" Although the attempt was there, I feel my face drain from color, as the images of Aline's "death" haunt my mind, the images replaying in a cycle until a small whimper escapes my mouth "You've done it now" says Simon as he puts a hand on my back and pulls me towards him. "Clary" Aline says soothingly "I was reborn into this life, although humans can't see me doesn't mean it's a bad life, soon you'll meet the rest of us and we'll live all together" her eyes are compassionate and maybe a bit sad, but sad for me.

"They shouldn't have done that, not to you" I say shaking my head, anger spikes in my chest "You didn't deserve that" the familiar feeling of tears prickled at the back of my eyes and Aline sighs, a great sigh that makes the waiting tear slip from one of my eyes, "I know" she says, "I know".

**A/N Sorry for the long update no excuse there,other then my extremely busy schedule and annoying writers block. I'll try my best to update soon next time. I've also changed somethings in past chapters because I didn't like the direction it was heading.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews you guys! I love reading them all seriously thank you, for supporting this story!**


End file.
